


She Will Be Worth it

by DNAGraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dad Qrow, F/F, F/M, Relationship Advice, Whiterose, snowbird, uncle Qrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are having relationship trouble. Ruby goes to Qrow for advice.Or"Uncle Qrow help me.""Look just because I'm married to Winter doesn't mean I know how I did it."(Part of my Tell Me Our Future universe)





	She Will Be Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in my Tell Me Our Future universe which revolves around Qrow and Winter's relationship which is posted here if you want to check it out too, but since this does focus on Ruby and Weiss' relationship I've posted it separately as well.

Qrow enjoyed his days with his daughter. There was nothing better than the family moments with he and Winter and Khione, but there was something that felt almost like… accomplishment, if he could spend a day with his daughter and have nothing bad happen.

Winter was in Vale for a job, due back late that night (he’d felt an almost crushing relief when she had called to let him know she was back, safe in her hotel) leaving him alone with their eighteen-month-old daughter.

Khione had woken from her nap, watched the same terrible animated movie as yesterday snuggled up with her dad on the lounge, letting Qrow carry her around as he cleaned the house, before suddenly having a burst of energy as four o’clock struck and the birds started landing in their backyard.

“Ou’ side daddy,” Khione said, tugging at his collar.

“Just a second Princess,” Qrow said, tipping the cut-up fruit into the bowl, grabbing the seeds and a water bottle. He kicked open the back door, walking out onto the dirt and setting Khione down, putting the bowl down in front of her and opening the water bottle, refilling the bird bath.

Khione started spreading out the seed and fruit, getting more and more excited as the birds returned for their afternoon feed. Qrow took a seat by the house, watching as Khione held out a hand full of seed. Several small brown birds hopped over to eat from her hands. Qrow snapped a few pictures and quickly sent them to Winter.

A bird landed on Khione’s head and she almost screamed in excitement. “Daddy look!” She loud whispered. Qrow took another picture, chuckling at her excitement.

Khione sat, watching until the food was gone, and darkness crept into the forest when Qrow decided it was time to head in. Khione waved goodbye to the few birds still hanging around.

Qrow began mixing up her dinner, the coffee brewing while Khione sat in the window, face pressed up to the glass to try and spot the remaining birds in the impending darkness.

“Come on kid,” He pulled her away, setting her in her high chair. He sat in front of her, mixing the baby food with a little blue spoon. “Open up,” He held out the spoon to feed her. He was grateful she was such a good eater and never kicked up a fuss when it came to dinner time.

Just as she finished her fist mouthful a knock came at the door. Qrow frowned, setting the food aside and pulling Khione out of her seat.

“Who could that be huh?”  
“Mumma!”

“Nah,” Qrow chuckled. “Mum’s not gonna be home til you’re in bed,”  
“Mumma,” Khione repeated certainly.

Qrow reached the door, looking through the peephole, frowning at what he saw, before unlocking the door and opening it.

“Ruby? Since when do you knock?”  
“Oobie!”

“Hi,” Ruby said with a weak smile. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah of course,” Qrow stepped aside for her. Ruby walked in, following him into the kitchen. Qrow set Khione back into her seat, putting the coffee on.

“What are you doing here?” He asked his somewhat defeated niece, continuing to feed his daughter. “I thought you were in Atlas.”  
“Yeah, we uh… cut that trip short.” Ruby said, staring at her coffee cup.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, handing Khione the spoon. She would make a mess, but it was clear Ruby needed his attention right now.

“What’s going on Ruby?”  
Ruby bit her lip, staring at her lap. “I… I think Weiss wants to break up with me.”  
Qrow jolted slightly in shock. “Did she say that?”  
“Not in so many words,” Ruby sighed crossing her legs on the seat. In her early twenties and she was still small. “But every time we see each other we fight and when we don’t see each other we barely speak.”  
Qrow nodded. “You know kid, I’m always here for you but wouldn’t your dad be better for this kind of thing?”  
“But you’ve been in this situation. And she was in the military. How did you and Winter manage it? Wasn’t it hard?”  
“Of course it was hard. It took over a year of seeing each other ninety percent of the time to admit we had feelings for each other.” He said, taking the bowl from Khione, dumping it in the sink and grabbing a cloth to clean her face and hands.

“So, what made you do it?” Ruby asked, curious about the early years of the relationship usually shrouded in mystery.

“Because it hurt like hell to see her every day and not to tell her.” He admitted, making up a bottle for Khione. He checked the temperature and pulled her out of her chair, setting her on his lap and giving her the bottle. Khione rested her head on Qrow chest, eyes drooping as she drank away. Ruby smiled slightly at the adorable scene.

“So, what made you tell her?”  
“Well I figured it could either blow up in my face and I wouldn’t have to see her anymore and I could try and get over it, or she would feel the same and we’d figure it out. I figured travelling back and forth to Atlas wasn’t that high a price to pay to see her. And you know what?”  
“What?”  
“I was right,” He said, adjusting Khione on his chest.

“But how did you two manage the long distance? You weren’t dating for long when the missions ended right?”  
“Constant calling, messaging, surprise visits,”  
“Weiss doesn’t like surprise visits.” Ruby pouted slightly.

“Yeah you gotta time it right.”

“The trip was supposed to be fun! And all we did was fight. I know she has to be there for collage and her brother and the company but it’s just _so hard_.”

“You _have_ to talk Ruby. I swear if so much stuff didn’t come out when we argued the first six months we never would have made it. We probably would have killed each other.”

“Yeah that family has issues,”  
“Trust me I know.”

“I miss her so much it hurts.” Ruby lamented, her eyes going glassy with tears.

“Look Ruby, if you love her you do what you have to to make it work, or you’ll regret it.”

“Maybe I should just call it off and cry until I get over it,” Ruby said with a mix of frustration and sarcasm.

“Yeah, that doesn’t work. Trust me I tried.”  
“Wait what?”  
Qrow hesitated, looking down at his now sleeping daughter.  
“Look, we never told anyone, but about two months into dating, Winter and I broke up.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah. Your dads the only one who knows. We were still working together, and it was hard for us not to focus on each other in the field. I thought she was too reckless, I was having trouble quitting drinking and I was pretty bitchy about it. I loved her, and when being with her didn’t match up to all my stupid fantasies it wore on me quickly. We fought, and we ended it. Neither of us wanted it, and it made us miserable.”  
“When did you get back together?”  
“About six weeks later. I uh, almost got ripped open by a Death Stalker. When I woke up Winter was there. She had been there the whole time. She told me she was sorry for the fight. We talked all night and decided to try again. I’m glad we did,” added the last part, almost to himself. He looked up at Ruby. “It might be hard right now, but it’s always gonna be worth it.”

Ruby nodded, determined. “So, what do I do?”  
“You get your ass back to Atlas and talk to her is what you do.”  
Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath. She gulped down her coffee, wiped her mouth and stood up. “Thanks uncle Qrow.”  
“Anytime kid. Now get out.”  
Ruby smiled, kissing Khione’s forehead goodbye and taking off with a quick ‘goodbye’ over her shoulder. Qrow smiled, kissing Khione’s head. He looked down at his Scroll on the table and picked it up, finding Winter’s contact and calling her.

“Qrow? Is everything alright?” Winter asked when she picked up.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I love you.”  
There was a brief silence before he heard her again. “I love you too. Are you sure everything is okay?”  
“Everything’s perfect. How long til you get home?”  
“The ship just passed entered Patch; we should be landing soon.”  
“Okay. I’m gonna wait up for you.”  
“You don’t have to do that,”  
“I know. I’ll see you soon.”

Qrow hung up, shifting Khione up onto his chest, standing up and putting her bottle in the sink before taking her upstairs. He changed her, put her in her pyjamas and laid her down with her Dragon and her Crow beside her, turning on her music box and nightlight. With a kiss goodnight, he quietly left the room, walking downstairs to wait for Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked the story


End file.
